


在没有黑暗的地方

by Diana_thebirdhouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Severus Snape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_thebirdhouse/pseuds/Diana_thebirdhouse
Summary: 写于2015年1月9日的斯内普短篇生贺。西弗勒斯的视线停留在了莉莉身上，后者正仰起头咧嘴笑着注视着难得无云的天空，绿色的眸子被阳光刺得微微眯起，眼波流转，洋溢着很少出现在他生活里的愉快与惬意。这个女孩浑身都散发着光彩。而他，即将踏上去往霍格沃兹的列车，和她一起。他将远离蜘蛛尾巷肮脏的街道，远离积满灰尘的房间，远离每天都喝得醉醺醺、挥拳打人的父亲，脱掉邋遢的孕妇服，换上霍格沃兹正式的黑色校袍。让那些聒噪的麻瓜继续他们世俗的游戏吧，他俩则即将踏向只有巫师才可以企及的人生——他期待着想象着霍格沃兹的礼堂，金灿灿的天花板上飘落下轻柔的雪花，他和莉莉坐在斯莱特林的长桌旁吃着浇有糖浆的魔法世界的蛋糕，轻声唱着生日歌……
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	在没有黑暗的地方

**Author's Note:**

> *斯莉，原著剧情走向，in other words--BE.  
> *题目来自乔治·奥威尔的《1984》：“我们将在没有黑暗的地方再见。” 但在这里只是字面意思，与这句话原出处的实际含义无关。

“西弗的生日是在1月吗？我的也是，咱们的生日离得挺近的……”

河堤柳岸被初秋的暖阳染上了一层浅浅的金色光晕。男孩和女孩并肩坐在一处平缓的草坡上，周围零零散散地开着红色的山茶，花瓣被光照射得有点半透明，也被包裹在了阳光的颜色里，就像是莉莉柔顺的深红色长发。西弗勒斯盯着它们看，有些入神，在他身边，年幼女孩特有的清脆嗓音仍滔滔不绝。

“……佩妮的生日在6月，爸爸到时候总会采来很多牵牛花——你知道，和她的名字一样……”

微风吹来，夹杂着干草被太阳晒透后散发出的奇异味道，轻轻地拂动着两个孩子的发丝。莉莉停住话头，专注地看着河面上撩起的圈圈涟漪，有些干枯泛黄了的葕藻荡漾随波逐流地出深色的缝隙，让人不禁想投入一颗石子。

“下次生日就可以在霍格沃兹过了。”西弗勒斯开口道，他转过头看着莉莉的侧脸，平日里神情黯淡的黑色眼睛流露出一抹掺杂着快活和期许的光，急切地补充着，“——咱们马上就可以去那里上学了，只要再过几个星期。到时候，一切就都会焕然一新……”

——是的，焕然一新。西弗勒斯的视线停留在了莉莉身上，后者正仰起头咧嘴笑着注视着难得无云的天空，绿色的眸子被阳光刺得微微眯起，眼波流转，洋溢着很少出现在他生活里的愉快与惬意。这个女孩浑身都散发着光彩。而他，即将踏上去往霍格沃兹的列车，和她一起。他将远离蜘蛛尾巷肮脏的街道，远离积满灰尘的房间，远离每天都喝得醉醺醺、挥拳打人的父亲，脱掉邋遢的孕妇服，换上霍格沃兹正式的黑色校袍。让那些聒噪的麻瓜继续他们世俗的游戏吧，他俩则即将踏向只有巫师才可以企及的人生——他期待着想象着霍格沃兹的礼堂，金灿灿的天花板上飘落下轻柔的雪花，他和莉莉坐在斯莱特林的长桌旁吃着浇有糖浆的魔法世界的蛋糕，轻声唱着生日歌……

“西弗勒斯？”

“嗯？”

“我刚想起来……虽然晚了很久——生日快乐，喏，这是迟来的礼物——因为刚刚知道你的生日嘛。”莉莉用手托起一朵不知什么时候采来的茶花，控制着花瓣一张一合地跳舞。韶光斑斑驳驳，轻盈地穿透它们，跃动出金红。“西弗，谢谢你——嗯——告诉我魔法世界的事。”她轻轻弹了一下手指，红色的山茶在空气中漂浮了一会儿，悠悠然降落在了西弗勒斯瘦削苍白的掌心，将自己的颜色不加保留地氤氲开来。莉莉含笑盯着它，忽然又像想起了什么似的，迫切地发问：“你说，魔法可以保护它不枯萎吗？”

西弗勒斯神色紧了紧，怔怔地把视线转向了那朵山茶，无意识地轻轻将其揉进了手心。他的余光追寻着红发女孩的身影，后者正盯着自己，深涧般的绿眼中荡漾着期待。

“……这个，大概不行。不过我也说不好——”还是艰涩地吐出了否定的答案，像是不忍让莉莉太过失望似的，他又立刻加了一句，有些慌乱地将目光转向一旁。

“啊……好可惜。”莉莉轻轻叹了一声，顺手捋了捋发丝，将视线转向了别处。目之所及，河岸、草地与流向远方的河，都沐浴在了朦朦胧胧的日光里，就好像从未接受过黑夜的呢喃。——这无疑是一个美好的世界，她在心里想着，尽管有一些悲伤无可避免，但依旧美好得令人心碎。

“如果魔法可以使生命得到延续该多好，这些美丽的花也好，你我也好——”

她捕捉到了西弗勒斯的目光，在他的黑眸中找到了自己的倒影。两个十一岁的孩子注视着彼此，满足地嗅着空气里清新的秋日气息。墨色与碧绿交错着，盈着对不远将来的憧憬。

“——都可以永远生活在没有黑暗的地方。”

38岁的西弗勒斯·斯内普沉默着吹熄了蛋糕上的最后一根蜡烛。屋子被昏沉笼罩，他却并没有掏出魔杖来照明。

黑袍的男人坐在他蜘蛛尾巷塞满了旧书的阴暗家中，坐在黑暗里。窗外正下着小雪，纯白的颜色温柔地点缀着这个并不圣洁的世界。结着冰的街道污迹斑斑，积雪堆在一旁，有些融化了，和新落下的晶莹剔透接触在一起，发出细碎轻盈的声响。

一朵失去了水分的山茶花扁平地安放在蛋糕的一边，隐匿在了黑暗中——但这不重要，因为它的红色早已褪去，只剩下干枯的躯壳，被采下来时沾上的秋日光彩也被岁月的潮水洗尽了。

西弗勒斯垂下了眼睑。

“莉莉……”

他轻轻念着所爱之人的名字，嘴角勾起一个失败的笑容。

坐在草坡上尽情微笑着的红发女孩的身影在多年前就随风消散了。廉价蛋糕甜腻的香味在空气里摇摇欲坠，他却想起了年少时期，晨光熹微，挂着露水的野花，和那对明亮的绿色眼睛。

“都可以永远生活在没有黑暗的地方……”女孩清脆的声音穿过重叠的迷雾，一如记忆中那般朝气蓬勃。她的语气都还好好地留存在西弗勒斯的记忆里，对未来的憧憬跳跃蒸腾着，一如那天午后的暖阳。

她的确已经去到了没有黑暗的地方啊。

小臂内侧的黑魔标记发出了寂寞的灼烧感，西弗勒斯站起身一挥魔杖，没有吃掉的蛋糕悄无声息地消隐。他扭过头大步地离开，黑色的袍角在雪夜中如水中墨迹般飘飞。那朵保存了多年的山茶被好好地摆在蜘蛛尾巷的桌子上，身上挂着肉眼无法辨析的红，在黑暗的地方沐浴着没有人看得见的光明。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *山茶花花语：理想的爱。


End file.
